


Our Song

by Louise_panda_Belcher



Series: There would be history [10]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, and fluffy, posting this before my exam today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise_panda_Belcher/pseuds/Louise_panda_Belcher
Summary: cute little thing.they find their song. and there's some eva and juliana in this
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Series: There would be history [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583356
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	Our Song

**Author's Note:**

> that engagement that happened this week!!!!!!!! i am shookt. did not expect that. anyway, so excited for desenfrenadas to come out.
> 
> this is set a while after I See Forever When I See Your Face

Juliana was walking down the hall towards her office when she heard it. She hadn’t recognized it at first, but the closer she got to one of the speakers, it became clear. The words and the tune just clicked with something in her head and her heart. This was it. This was what Valentina had been looking for, what she confessed to wanting months ago. Their song

She rushed to her office and dropped off the files in her hand before she headed back out in search of the music’s source. It was still playing softly in the background, but she couldn’t make out what the words were. She looked around the office, her co-workers were all working diligently at their desks and none of them seemed to care much for the music playing. In her search for the source of the sound, she didn’t notice that she was walking straight into one of her interns.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” the intern, Martha, apologized, gripping tightly to the laptop in her hands.

“No worries, Martha,” Juliana said with a kind smile, her attention focused on the song. Martha started walking away when an idea suddenly struck Juliana. “Martha,” she called out, lengthening the last ‘a’. The intern turned to look at her with wide eyes and waited for Juliana to speak. Juliana stepped up to her and placed her hands on the girl’s shoulders, her intense gaze boring into innocent brown orbs. “I have a very important job for you to do.” The girl nodded. “Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is this: I need you to find out what song is playing right now. When you find out, you come and tell me. Martha, this is your priority, everything else can wait.”

“Uhh,” the girl hesitated. This was not usually what Juliana had her do, usually it was the woman’s assistant who told her what to do, so this was surprising. She was stunned to know that her boss even knew her name, having had so few interactions with the woman. “I don’t think…”

Juliana could feel the hesitation coming from the girl and even though she couldn’t hear the words, she could feel that the song was coming to an end and she needed to know what it was. “I think you miss understood me,” she started. “You don’t really have a choice. If anyone gives you trouble, tell them you’re running an errand for me.” With that Juliana turned around and headed back to her office.

By the time she returned to her office the song was already over, but she could still hear it in the back of her head. The tune stuck with her and when she closed her eyes, she could remember the first time she’d ever heard it. Even if she’d been drunk that first time, she still remembered the way she’d danced closely with Valentina. She could feel Valentina’s body pressed tightly against her as the crowd danced along, the blue of her eyes that night was still ingrained in her brain. Months of looking into clear blue eyes could do nothing to erase the memory of the first time Juliana looked into them. She remembered every way Valentina’s eyes shined under different lighting and she had to admit that whenever she couldn’t sleep, she spent the night drawing those blue eyes she’d fallen in love with.

About an hour later the door to her office opened and she looked up from the documents in front of her. Martha was standing at the door, only her head was visible, clearly nervous about entering her office. “Come in,” Juliana said motioning to one of the chairs in front of her desk. “Did you get what I asked for?”

“Yes,” Martha answered. She set down a piece of paper with the name of the song and the artist.

“Thank you.” Juliana picked up the paper and smiled down at it. Eso Es Amor. It made sense that that would be their song. Even without knowing the song completely, she could already tell that it was completely theirs, she could feel it in her heart.

“Can I ask you something?” Martha asked, nervously.

“Go ahead.”

“Why was it so important to find this song?”

Juliana froze. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust her intern to not gossip about her, but this was something personal. Something she didn’t want to share with anyone just yet. The fact that none of her co-workers or employees knew just how much of a romantic she was also played a part in her hesitation to answer. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, thinking for a moment. “This stays strictly between you and I, alright,” she started carefully, looking into Martha’s eyes. The girl nodded and Juliana took a deep breath. “It’s for my girlfriend. It’s our song, and we’ve been trying to find it but… we were otherwise preoccupied… when we first heard it.”

Martha’s eyes widened. “Not like that!” Juliana said, jokingly. “Anyway, you can go have lunch now, on me,”: she said pulling out her wallet and handing the girl some money. The girl stood up and made her way to the door, but Juliana stopped her. “And Martha, remember, this stays between us.”

Juliana stood up and started pacing in her office wondering how she would tell Valentina that she’d found their song. Or rather, how she’d gotten one of her interns to find it for her. She pulled out her phone and moved to sit near the window sill and started scrolling through her messages. She thought about texting Valentina and just telling her, but she felt that this deserved something more. She looked at the clock in her office and had a different idea. She quickly shot a text to Eva asking if Valentina had gone to lunch yet. Eva texted back quickly telling her that the blue-eyed brunette was stuck in a meeting but that she would be done soon. So, Juliana quickly exited her office and drove to meet Valentina in her office.

\---

As soon as Juliana arrived, she went to Valentina’s office but found it empty. She told Valentina’s assistant to not let the woman know she was there but that she would be back. With that, she went off in search of the eldest of the Carvajal children.

“Hey,” Juliana said as she poked her head into Eva’s office.

Eva looked up from her computer monitor, her piercing eyes pinning Juliana with a glare. “What do you want?” she asked, the biting tone she used months ago was gone, in its place was a lighter teasing tone but still just as sharp.

Juliana grinned and pushed the door the rest of the way to enter. “I have something for Val, but she isn’t in her office, so I came to say hi,” she answered taking a seat.

“So, I’m just your second choice,” Eva stated more than asked.

“Yep!” Juliana answered with a wide grin. “But you’ll always be my favorite of Valentina’s siblings.” Eva looked at her with a pointed look. “Ok fine, you’re my favorite unless Guille does something to surpass you arguing with a stuffed lion.” Eva glared at her at that, but after a short moment of silence they both broke into laughter. When it died down Juliana became serious. “But, how are you? How are things with you and Mateo?”

Eva breathed out deeply, her hands moved to rest on her lap. “We’re good. We talked through everything and we’re seeing someone now, so that’s helped.”

“Good, I’m happy for you,” Juliana said sincerely. They talked for a few more minutes before Eva let her know that Valentina was walking to her office now. “I’ll be leaving then,” Juliana said standing up.

“I need a favor,” Eva said, she had also stood up when Juliana started leaving. Juliana turned back to look at her and gave her an expectant look. “I can’t talk about it here, but do you think you could miss work tomorrow?”

The nervous way she was fiddling with her fingers let Juliana know that it was something serious. Or at least important enough that it likely couldn’t wait. “Yeah, sure,” she answered and gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile before walking out.

\---

Valentina had just left a very boring and draining meeting. The person in charge droned on for hours in a slow monotone voice and she found herself nodding off every few minutes. It was barely lunch time and she already wished the day was over so she could go home and cuddle with her warm girlfriend. She was talking with her assistant when she felt warm hands fall over her eyes and she froze.

She could smell the fresh scent of Juliana’s lotion and she smiled. She brought her hands up to gently touch the ones covering her eyes and pulled them gently away, turning around to find Juliana’s beautiful brown eyes staring back at her lovingly. “Hi,” she whispered.

“Hi,” Juliana responded, leaning up to press her lips against Valentina’s.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, brushing back a stray strand behind Juliana’s ear.

“I’m taking you out to lunch, and I have a surprise for you. You chose which you want first,” she said, holding both of Valentina’s hands at her sides.

“Lunch, please,” Valentina answered, smiling and kissing Juliana gently.

“As you wish.” Valentina walked into her office quickly to grab her purse then they went to a local cafe for lunch.

“So, what’s this surprise you have for me?” Valentina asked, taking a bite.

Juliana looked at her and grinned mischievously. “Can’t tell you yet,” she said cheekily.

“Can I guess?” Juliana shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her drink. “Ok,” Valentina said leaning back in her chair, her eyes taking in everything about Juliana trying to find a tell that would give her a clue to what the surprise might be. “Is it something big?”

“Monumental.” That intrigued her. What did Juliana have that would be so significant. It clearly wasn’t an item since she couldn’t see any bulging pockets. She shook off the fact that she’d become slightly excited with the prospect of Juliana proposing, but then again, she also knew that Juliana wouldn’t announce something like that. She would probably think of some huge romantic gesture that would absolutely wreck her and this didn’t look to be anything more than a small, yet according to Juliana, monumental surprise.

“Is it in one of your pockets?”

Juliana thought for a moment. “Yes?” she answered hesitantly. “I can get it from my pocket. It’s on my phone.”

“Juls, tell me what it is,” Valentina begged, pulling Juliana’s hands close to her and widening her eyes knowing that Juliana was rarely able to deny her anything. She could see that her girlfriend was breaking in the way she started shifting in her seat and her eyes started darting around the room.

“I found our song,” she blurted out, an excited smile settled on her features.

Valentina dropped their hands between them on the table and stared at Juliana with wide eyes. She wasn’t completely expecting that, but she also didn’t know what she had been expecting to begin with. “Really?” she asked breathlessly. Juliana nodded excitedly and brought their joined hands to her lips kissing them softly. “How?”

“I heard it at work, you know how there’s always music playing through the office. Well I heard it and I sent an intern to figure out what it was, and now I have it.”

“What’s it called?” Valentina asked.

“Eso Es Amor.”

“Play it,” Valentina told her, her voice soft.

“I can’t,” Juliana said grimacing slightly. “I was hoping that we could listen to it somewhere more private,” she made a point of looking at the lunch hour crowd that was gathering in the cafe.

“Let’s go back to my office,” Valentina offered and stood up before Juliana could protest. Juliana dropped a few bills on the table and followed after her girlfriend who was walking quickly ahead of her.

“Wait up,” Juliana shouted as she jogged to catch up to her girlfriend. “Your long legs give you an unfair advantage,” she teased.

“They never seemed to bother you before,” Valentina countered.

Juliana pulled Valentina against her, trapping herself between a nearby wall and the taller girl. “Well, they’re usually pulling me closer, not putting distance between us.” Valentina blushed, but any argument she had died on her tongue when she felt Juliana tease at the seam of her lips with her tongue. A second later, Juliana was pushing off the wall and tugging her back into the building she worked in.

As soon as they were in Valentina’s office, Valentina rushed to pull the blinds down while Juliana worked on pulling up their song. The first few notes didn’t seem familiar to Valentina, but when the words started streaming through the speaker she was hit with a wave of flashbacks. Juliana casually wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Placing the same arm over her shoulders again when Juliana pulled away. Their bodies pressed close together, their hips moving in a rhythm all their own and the way brown eyes had a drunken haze under the strobe lights.

“This is…”

“This was playing when we first met,” Juliana said, laying her arm over Valentina’s shoulder, much like the first time.

“You found it,” Valentina stated, her eyes slightly red from the tears that were getting ready to break free.

“Nuh-uh, nope. No tears allowed,” Juliana said. She pulled Valentina into a deep kiss. They stood there for a few moments, just enjoying being together and letting the words of their song wash over them.

Valentina felt such warmth in her heart that she couldn’t fully explain the feeling if anyone asked. When she first mentioned it, months ago, when they moved in together, she hadn’t expected Juliana to take it so seriously. Sure, she promised that they would find it, and they spent weekends just listening to music together trying to find a song that would fit them, but this was so much more. It meant that Juliana had kept a promise to her even if Valentina had meant for it to just be a passing comment, and she fulfilled that promise. She found their song, a song that marked the beginning of their relationship before they even knew they would be together.

Valentina slowly led them to her desk and pulled away long enough to clear it before lifting Juliana onto the surface and pressing their mouths together. Her kiss was passionate and intense, her hands were everywhere, and Juliana was kissing back just as passionately. She pushed back Juliana’s jacket and traced kisses up the length of her neck. Her hands moved to untuck Juliana’s shirt and let them scratch lightly on the skin beneath.

Juliana’s soft whimpers were loud in her ears and it just spurred her on. She felt Juliana’s hand run through her hair while the other was running up and down her back. Pulling back she looked into lust-filled eyes and surged forward pushing her tongue through Juliana’s lips and the shorter brunette reacted enthusiastically, pulling her in closer. “I love you,” Valentina whispered between kisses, trying to let her girlfriend know just how much it meant to her. She slipped her hand between them and popped the button of Juliana’s pants open when the door was pulled open.

“Val? Why are your blinds drawn?” Guille asked as he stepped into her office looking down at his phone. “Oh, I’ll come back later,” he said when he looked up, then walked out of the office, closing the door behind him.

Juliana started laughing and Valentina joined in. Valentina leaned back in and kissed Juliana softly. “I have to go, we were supposed to have a meeting,” she said regretfully.

There was a mischievous glint in Juliana’s eyes. Valentina caught the movement of Juliana’s hands and whimpered silently when she saw that she was unbuttoning her shirt. “Do you have to go right this instant?” Juliana asked sultrily.

“He can wait,” Valentina answered as she moved forward, joining their lips in another passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> so, seeing as today is valentines day and i only plan on binge-watching the new season of Las Chicas Del Cable, i want to give y'all a little gift before i disappear for a hot second. There are four options you can choose.
> 
> 1\. an Eva and Juliana fic that is a slight companion piece to this, but happens quite a bit after what I already have written.
> 
> 2\. i can post the first or both chapters of a small multi-chapter fic I'm currently writing. still in this universe
> 
> 3\. a song-fic based on a song i heard last night that is not in this universe
> 
> 4\. or both 1 and 3.
> 
> i will be disconnecting from anything that is not netflix around 2pm Dallas time so... yeah. let me know in the comments what you want


End file.
